Known high-voltage transformers or high-voltage inductors having a rated voltage on the high-voltage side of 220 kV or 380 kV, for example, a rated power of >100 MVA, for example, and a weight of 200 t or higher, for insulation and cooling purposes, can be arranged in an oil-filled transformer tank, the oil providing both insulation and improved cooling functions. The distance between the high-voltage transformer and the inner wall of the oil tank is substantially governed by technical insulation aspects, for example, by the distance between one potential-exhibiting region and an earthed or another potential-exhibiting region and the geometrical form of the components to be insulated from one another. Depending on predetermined boundary conditions, however, a minimum insulation clearance can be specified, which causes the oil tank to become unnecessarily large or unavailable.
Therefore, it is known to arrange wall-like insulation barriers, as they are called, in regions that are particularly critical in terms of insulation technology within the oil-filled transformer tank, by means of which insulation barriers the insulating paths that can be loaded only to a limited extent in the oil are subdivided or arranged such that a maximum voltage gradient is not exceeded. This affords the advantage that the oil-filled space between transformer and tank wall can be embodied such that it is not unnecessarily large. Barrier systems of this type can include solid panels of pressboard, which are arranged on a complex holding construction in accordance with the individual specification within the transformer tank.
Known barrier systems of this type can be inflexible and difficult to mount and, with regard to the geometries that can be realized, are ultimately limited to a panel form. As a result, if appropriate, only arrangements that are not optimal in terms of insulation technology can be realized. Furthermore, known barrier systems can be dried under the action of heat in a vacuum before being installed in the transformer. This drying can cause the barrier systems to warp, such that they no longer meet the technical insulation specifications.